


Beating Hearts

by Jaundice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Depression, F/F, Swearing, greasers- but modern!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaundice/pseuds/Jaundice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is the new girl in school and she's hoping for a good start.<br/>She instead finds herself becoming the school bully's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> One of those highschool AUs with a bunch of swearing. Idea came from a dream of mine, and might be ooc in some spots just to keep the consistency to the dream. :')  
> This is my first fic in 5 years, hope you enjoy it!

Soft rain pitter-pattered against cold glass, thin droplets cascading down in linear lines. The misleading forecast of a sunny filled Monday was more than hoped for, but now washed away by a displeasing storm.

Pearl was never a fan of storms, nor was she a fan of false weather accusations. She lifted a wrist from the underneath of her covers and squinted at the bright light of her phone. It was almost time to get up and face the music; her first day of highschool in a new area. She was truthfully really pleased to have moved from Delaware. Her hometown was full of awful memories she’d love to forget. Although her dad’s new job called for them to move to a hell hole like Detroit, it was still a new adventure.

That’s what she had to keep reminding herself. No matter what, she was bound to make new friends and new memories. Ahh, but how nervous she was! What if she didn’t make a perfect impression? Or embarrassed herself in front of her new classmates?

It wasn’t long after she’d woken up that she was dressed and ready to leave. She’d chosen a light colored umbrella to take with her, the bus stop was a few minutes of a walk away and she refused to ruin her school clothes with such a dismal downpour.

The bus came after a short wait, screeching to a halt on old worn tires that were due for a change. Pearl shook off and closed the umbrella then went to find a vacant seat. The entire back of the bus was filled with what looked like chunky athletic boys with untucked shirts, and their petite female friends who laughed louder than hyenas. The front however was empty, more specifically, the seat behind the driver.

Dusting the seat off with the back of her hand, Pearl sat cautiously, scootching her feet away from a pile of chewn gum that clung to the floor. How vile, she thought, keeping in mind to avoid that later.

She mindlessly held her backpack close to her chest and stared out at the city that passed by. Decaying buildings, shifty businesses, and a pink rising skyline… definitely not what she’d call ‘aesthetic.’ This was her new home and it made her oddly uncomfortable. At least compared to Delaware, it was a dump.

Overthinking was an awful choice, it was only making her feel worse.

The bus ride went quickly. Before getting off, she dusted off her skirt and avoided that gum once again. She had a slip of paper with her list of classes and the room numbers, along with daintily jotted down notes of what to remember about the school itself. She made sure to prepare.

While most students seemed to corral in the cafeteria firstly, she made it a point locate the classrooms and her locker instead. She brought some small decorations with her to adorn her small space; a whiteboard (to keep organization!!), a couple of cute magnets, and a portrait of her and an old friend. Altogether it looked quite nice! Over time she’d definitely need to adjust some things and make it look more adequate.

In the time it took her to organize and affix everything to her liking, the halls were beginning to fill. Dozens of warm bodies clambering to their lockers, chattering, shoving each other around. She was excited to leave.

Her first class and combined homeroom was literature. The room was already halfway filled and most of the seats she wanted were taken so she lumbered to the back corner by the window. She again dusted the chair off before sitting and sorted through the books she’d need for this class. She met with the teacher before so she wasn’t too afraid of what to expect.

Turning a page of the literature book idly, she noticed people were giving her wary eyes. Was it because she was new? She didn’t make direct eye contact but kept it in mind. In mind yes... but the _whole_ _room_ was beginning to stare her down.

Pearl bit her lip nervously. Was something on her face? Did she step in that gum earlier like she intended not to? What was the problem?

It was then that  _ she  _ walked in. A girl with a tanner complexion and dark brunette hair stepped through the door, purple highlights falling on both sides of her shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket accompanied by jeans which had seen better days, and her gait was _awfully improper._

As soon as this girl’s eyes cast upon Pearl, her laughing grin became sour. Instantly she stopped her conversation and began stalking her way to Pearl’s direction.

Pearl looked as though she weren’t paying any mind to this, still fidgeting with the book’s paper edges.

“UM excuse me!? What do you think you’re doin’?” The girl asked, dropping a heavy hand on the desk and on Pearl’s belongings.

Pearl froze, wide eyes scanning the girl for all she was. “I don’t understand?”

“Hah… you don’t understand- you’re sitting in MY seat! Didn’t you see the fine print?” She tapped the desk with her finger at the very precise sloppily written handwriting that littered the corner. Etched in the wood and imperfect.  _ Amethyst? _

Pearl squinted and leaned back. “Sorry, I wasn’t aware.”

“Damn right you weren’t aware! Obviously you’re new here. Learn the fuckin’ rules you little bitch, I'm the boss here.” She made it a very rude point to slap all of Pearl’s things off the desk and to slam her own in place.

Pearl was absolutely appalled. She made very quick mental notes about this girl. It was evident she was the school’s bully, rebelliously dressed and very rude. Was she feared? Wouldn’t it make herself seem courageous if she stood up to her? She wanted to make a good first impression and truthfully on the inside was seething pissed about this whole situation.

The blonde stood and brushed some of her hair back. Looking down at Amethyst she said, “Little? I’m honestly half your size.”

Amethyst’s face turned red. Hot seeping rage filled her cheeks and she made some sort of hissing sound. She shoved Pearl back into a metal cabinet only half a foot behind them and pushed a sharp nail into her throat. “You wanna mess with me? I’ll cut your fuckin’ bird nose off in two seconds _try me_.”

The class was in awe filled silence this entire time, though after that comment a chuckle or two was heard. Pearl was quaking in fear, swallowing spit that took an eternity to go down. Time was slowing down and it was just her and Amethyst. Their gazes met in an assortment of unpleasant emotion.  

Her assailant had a quivering grip on Pearl’s collar, moving as such that it popped one of the buttons of her polo out of place. It was unnerving enough to make Amethyst let go albeit angrily so. “Don’t ever pull that shit on me again new girl.”

Pearl was dazed, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. She then quickly picked up her stuff from the dirty depths of the floor and took another seat in as far away of a distance from Amethyst as possible (which really wasn’t that far anyways.)

Not one student said a word to her. The room was still, only the awkward shuffling of papers and discomforting chair squeaks. It was a painful hush until the teacher finally arrived, carrying a cup of coffee and some folders.

“Wow? It’s a lot quieter than usual in here! Must be my lucky day.”

A few students took the time to talk to her about assignments and so on, and the room began to pick back up in chatter. A few morning announcements sounded over an intercom mostly to explain sports events and the lunch menu.

Pearl had finally relaxed herself but the image of Amethyst and her exasperation still haunted her every time she blinked. She wouldn’t have actually cut her, right? Yes it was the bad side of town, obviously the bullies were ruthless but…

“Okay class, I’ve taken attendance anddd… ahh yes, we’ve got a new student with us today! Pearl? Would you like to introduce yourself?” Lovely.

Pearl stood and nervously folded her hands. “S-sure. Uh, well I’m Pearl, I moved here from the east coast-”

“BOOOOOOO!” Amethyst suddenly shouted, hands cupped around her mouth.

“Amethyst, seriously? I really don’t feel like sending you to the principal’s office again.” The teacher scowled, arms folded across her chest.

That threat made Amethyst quiet, and she sulked in the corner. “Whatever Mrs. V.”

Pearl looked at the ground, feet twisting in before she chose to sit back down. The teacher shook her head and sat on the edge of her desk. “Well thank you Pearl, welcome to Detroit, I wish it was more welcoming to you.”

The daily class ritual began much to Pearl’s delight, some sort of lecture on mythological poetry. They were going to begin reading Beowulf, which Pearl was already well educated in so it wasn’t a worry. During, she couldn’t help but notice Amethyst giving her dirty looks. She wasn’t even writing her notes, just scribbling on the paper or texting underneath her desk.

The bell rang, two single gong-like bells that were very unlike what Pearl was used to.  _ Finally… _ it was beginning to get suffocating, and she was overjoyed to get out of Amethyst’s way. She scooped up her belongings and headed for the door to her next designated class. As she was on her way, Amethyst managed to match her speed, walking beside her. She bumped her hip into Pearl, knocking her aside.

Pearl hit the side of the door frame and stood, leaning against it as she watched Amethyst leave. She had her head turned in such a way that said awful things. Her eyes were set to kill, and her lips smiled like the devil’s. 

_ She was on her hit-list.  _


End file.
